


Hypnotised

by Sherry_CS



Series: Hypnotised [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Feilong tops and bottoms, M/M, OOC, Sex with Speeches, Violent Sex, crazy pairings, sex without love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: Kirishima Kei thought he had his whole life neatly planned out, until a certain long-haired beauty came along and disrupted it all...See notes for warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> 1\. Two non-con sex scenes, one most definitely non-con, the other... possibly debatable;  
> 2\. OOC Feilong, if you consider him raping and seducing to be OOC;  
> 3\. Slightly OOC Kirishima;  
> 4\. Loosely canon-compliant;  
> 5\. No Akihito (at least not in the main story...)

First time I met him, I didn’t even see his face. Nor the second or third time, for that matter. It took us four encounters to look each other in the eye. But one look was all it took.

The first time, he was a pair of legs. I was in the living room, he was in the adjacent bedroom. A glimpse, as the door closed. White, white, immobile legs. Lying on the bed, one leg thrown over the other, one foot dangling off the edge. I’m not a lyrical man, but in that half-second, images of mermaids came to my head. I shook them off, and went on with my life. 

The second time, he was a bouquet of scents. I came to do my weekly chores for the Boss (because he does not trust anyone else to do it and, I will not lie, I do love scrubbing down every last speckle of dust in the house, and don’t even get me started about the ironing), and in the bathroom, his scent all but clenched me. It hit me like a wave. A dark moonlit wave. (Here I am, waxing again.) It was my job to know who was with the Boss when, and I knew it was him. For a man so powerful and so dangerous, he smelt like a fairy tale. Suddenly I was standing alone in the northernmost snow mountains in Japan. The dawn was breaking. In the distance, ancient pine trees stood tall and reticent. An icy breeze blew, and quite bizarrely, a blue daisy bloomed at my feet. For the first time in my life, I seriously thought I was going insane. 

The third time, he was a pair of crazed eyes. He shoved my face into the misty mirror, almost breaking the surface with his sheer force. He bent me over the dressing table and whipped off my pants. He was absurdly strong. For all my combat training, I couldn’t even turn around. I heard his low rumbling laughter. Captured by the Demon himself, I thought. When he entered me, I felt like I was gutted. I started to fight with renewed vehemence, but that only helped him push deeper. He grabbed my head and dumped it under the faucet. Scorching hot water splashed down my face. I screamed. He laughed, mechanically. When he let me up for air, that was when I saw them — those eyes, bloodshot with murder, burning through the haze, twin boiling volcanic lakes where Hell was reflected. 

I lost consciousness somewhere along the way. When I awoke, I was lying naked and sore on the floor, by the bathtub. His piney aroma still lingered, but the air smelt mainly of blood. 

Somehow, apart from a deep disgust I couldn’t shake off for months, I couldn’t even hold it against the man. I knew it wasn’t personal. So I dealt with the incident like I did everything else — professionally. I did not tell the Boss. 

And then there was the fourth time. The time I met him for real. He’d bursted into our hideout, one of our men at his gunpoint. His hands were steady, his eyes mirthless, his mouth a confident curl. It was the first time I’d seen the man in any real way, and for a moment I had trouble matching the image to that infamous name. Liu Feilong. Our constant rival, sometime friend, rare ally and open liability, whose name seemed to burn the lips of those who dared speak it, was standing tall and proud amid our twenty strong, his head held high, his trademark hair billowing like some sort of banner in its ponytail form, commanding attention, commanding submission. 

And he noticed me. He looked me in the eye. And I knew he remembered. Was it a glint of laughter I saw in those eyes? So very different from the last time I remembered them. And I amazed and shocked myself at the same time, realising that after all this time, I still ached. I still wondered. I still felt naked.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kirishima-san.” A voice called. I turned around, and saw the last person I expected to see in the whole wide world. 

Liu Feilong, with his film star face and his otherworldly air, like a prince of yore magically transported into modern times, was unmistakable from a mile off. “Liu-san.” I stood up to greet him, making a small bow. Even in my slightly drunken state, manners and a strong sense of rank were things that came to me without bidding. He noticed the state I was in and put a hand on my shoulder to sit me back down. He then waved his subordinates off and sat down next to me. It was past midnight and there were very few guests in the bar, we were as good as alone.

“I hear you don't work with Asami any more.” He said, before mouthing a small thank-you to the bartender for bringing him his drink. 

“Your source is quick.” I said, “I only quit yesterday.”

He gave me a small inviting smile. “What happened?” 

“Mr. Liu, even though I don’t work for Asami-sama any more, I don’t believe the occurrences within our organisation is anything of your concern.” If truth be told, I wouldn’t dare talk to this guy so bluntly if I hadn’t quit. 

“Ever the faithful servant.” He sipped his drink. “But I guess you have your reasons. You are old enough, and experienced, not the kind to make rash decisions.” And he looked away, looking a tad bored.

And I was his fool. ‘It’s just... I’m not like you guys. I was not born into this. At some point I just... I got to retire, you know? Get married. Have a life.”

“Oh, so you are going to get married?” He looked back, his eyes mildly lit up with the tiniest bit of interest. 

“Well, I was.” I took a gulp from my refilled glass, “until someone informed the girl’s parents of who I worked for, where I lived, who I kept company with. They did a little Googling and put two and two together.” I smiled, “there’s just no way I could be living where I live if I’m just a regular salaryman.” 

“I don’t think you can be that even if you tried, a regular salaryman.” He said, nudging a little closer to me like we were long lost friends. “You are too talented to live a long and uneventful life.” He chuckled, “the best you can have is the transient glory of now.” He stood up. “This place you live, I suppose you mightn’t show me?” 

I looked up. In the ambiguous light of the night, he looked like the Moon God instead of Man. And what choice did I have?


	3. Chapter 3

My place was a two-room apartment in the wealthiest quarters of Tokyo, but I seldom spent the night there. For the past decade or so, I’d made my office my home. This place was more of an investment than an actual home plan, as work was my family and Asami-sama was all the world was about.

And now all of a sudden, I was renewing acquaintance with every area, every long-neglected piece of furniture in my own home, as in —

_He peeled off my jacket and kissed me forcefully in the entry. I almost tripped over my shoes;_

_He let his hair down and fell on the dining table, dragging me down with him by the collar;_

_He pushed me down into the sofa, swiping off some troublesome item on the coffee table as he fell on top of me, pinning my hands down into the soft leather underneath;_

As in —

_Within minutes he was teasing my erection with his long elegant fingers and chuckling down the slit, his shirt open to show a white stripe of skin, my shirt and — more importantly, my glasses — nowhere to be found._

The world was a spinning blurry mess in more sense than one.

Risking getting shot, I grabbed his head, forcing his mouth away from my... well, thing, and sat up, moving up the sofa, trying as best as I could to regain some dignity, what with that shameful gorge twitching in his hand and all.

He tightened his hold while brushing his nails up my balls. I whimpered. And became angry.

“Stop. Stop. STOP!” I bellowed, but not to the desired effect. My voice was hollow and pained, chopped by quick breaths. Memory of that time in the bathroom came flashing back, and I suddenly panicked. “What is this about? Do you rape anyone or is it just me?” I roared out my confusion, my voice steadier this time.

He went still. And then, he let go of my cock and started taking off his remaining clothes. “Is that the problem here? Do you want to do it to me then?” He tilted his head and asked calmly. “You could tie me up, or use any toy of your choice. You could even reproduce the bathroom scene. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you insane?” I sat fully up and started looking for my glasses, my erection already half gone. “I’m asking why you are doing this, not what you would like to do! Surely you can have any man or woman you want...” He handed me my glasses, and I had to take them. The world was a clearer place the moment I put them back on. So was my mind. “With all due respect, sir, I’m not a man who can be bought by sexual favours, or any favour for that matter. I would never betray Asami-sama...”

“Can we NOT talk about that man for a change!” He yelled, his black waterfall of hair flying wildly, covering his face, obscuring his expressions. Like a flash of lightening, suddenly he was upon me. Before I knew what was happening, I was gripped by the neck and pinned up to the wall, barely able to breathe, kicking and fighting to no avail. I always prized myself in being an equally good fighter and manager, but in the face of this man, I didn’t stand a chance. He stared me down with those panther-like eyes and said,

“Kirishima-san, haven’t you ever wondered, is this the you that was meant to be?” His voice was deceptively soft, and even though he was a distance away from me, it felt like his breath was right upon me. “Is this what the cosmic world would have wanted from you? The arranging of atoms and molecules, the pacing of seconds and milleseconds, has it all, predeterminedly, led to this? Are you meant to be feeling what you are feeling now? Meant to be as confused as you are right now? Is there an equation or a law somewhere that could explain this? Explain ‘you’? Is there an answer in a book somewhere that you haven’t read? You who have studied your sciences meticulously, memorised your histories and mastered your philosophies, you who have never felt a tremor in your heart near all your life, you are the last person on Earth to feel this... out of place. Yet you do, don’t you? Feel out of place? Feel like there’s another you somewhere that you haven’t met? Wonder if maybe you have killed him already in a long forgotten land? I’ll tell you what, Kirishima-kun... Last time was a test. You responded well. You processed even better afterwards. I liked what I found. You are not COMPLETE with Asami. You will be with me. I’ll show you lands you never even knew existed. I’ll be thrilled to take you on that journey. The question is... are you?”

His hand, the one that was not bruising and choking me, went down between my legs and covered my crotch. Apparently the Devil liked what he found, for he smiled, oh so seductively.

And then, I made up my mind.

I pushed him away. It was just a nudge, on his shoulders. I didn’t think I could actually budge him if I tried, but the intention was clear.

And the grip on my neck loosened.

“Flattered as I may be that you have chosen me as your... toy of choice, Feilong-sama,” I began, “I suspect that journey of yours would leave me more dead than alive, and quite speedily too. You and I are galaxies apart. We are not meant to... meet... the way we do right now. It’s against the better judgement of the Universe.”

The Devil raised a brow. “A servant and a poet. I suppose you wouldn’t be out of work after all.”

My cheeks felt hot. I looked away and pushed my glasses. “Would you... would you let go of my cock now, Feilong-sama?”

“No.”

“What?!”

“I have a hard-on. You have a hard-on. The way I see it, it just doesn’t make a lot of sense for us to stop right now.”

“But...!”

“Don’t you want me, Kirishima-kun?”

All sounds and motion stopped. I looked into those fathomless dark orbs. I felt the tremor in my heart, the throb in my lower half. Who said I never felt anything in my life? I inhaled, but no air came into my lungs. “Not want you? I’m hard as a rock in your hands and I’m not even gay. Mr. Liu Feilong, you are a very dangerous person and I bet you don’t even think twice before destroying someone’s life.”

With that, I took off my glasses, placed them on the arm of the sofa, slid down, pulled him close by those slender hips, and took his erection in my mouth.

A sweet sigh of relief escaped his lips, and I felt my balls tighten.

I’d never done this to a man but I believed I got the basics covered. I buried his entire length in my mouth, before adding pressure with my tongue, wrapping it, teasing it, trailing from base to top, girating around it, inviting it to a dance. His breaths became heavy, and cut short by needy moans. Before I knew it, my hands were touching bare skin, as he guided them across his smooth tight buttocks toward his forbidden spot.

I tried to resist but he clasped my inexperienced hands in place. “Oh, Kirishima-kun...” His voice was dark and smooth like melted chocolate, and sweet like a bird taking flight in the moonlight. “I could make us both feel so good... Why fight it?”

I tried to say no but had some obvious difficulties. He seemed to understand though, as he chuckled, and moved my hands past his entrance toward his balls. “You are such a good pet. You wanna service me? Then service me well.”

So I cradled and caressed, suctioned and swallowed, tamed and worshipped. I allowed myself the luxury of his skin, the exquisite aisles of flesh leading up to his holy ground, his trim waist, bendy like a woman’s, his hips, his ass, his ankles... His body was like a perfect math equation, so neat, yet so rich. He taught my fingers to play with a nipple, the student learned, and the sensei groaned. I might have come. I wasn’t sure.

When he came in my mouth, I learnt a whole new facet to his gorgeous scents. The sea could burn, the snow could melt, fairy tales could often take a surprisingly erotic turn, and the saintly could, for a few seconds, be human.

And then, and then — he did the single unsaintliest thing I had ever seen!

“Fei - Feilong-sama, what are you doing?! Stop!!”

For he had turned around and impaled himself on my cock! When he prepared himself I did not know. He couldn’t possibly NOT have prepared, could he? Could he?! And he started to MOVE. He balanced himself on the coffee table and began RAPING — for lack of a better word — my cock. The glass surface made loud obscene clattering sounds and I made worse.

“No - no no no... th-this... AHAH!!!”

And I came. I came long and hard and loud and all over and inside his ass.

It took me exactly — I think, a century — to calm down. When I was finally breathing normally again, and the haze in front of my eyes cleared a little, I reached for my glasses with a cottony arm, put them back on, and saw Liu was already getting dressed.

“I could get used to this.” He looked down at me, smiled his wicked little smile, and swifter than a whisk of wind, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I made myself get up, made my way to the window, and saw him walk to a car. 

It wasn’t his car.

It was the Boss’.

And I saw the Boss get out from the driver’s side, lean against the door, light a cigarette, and wait for him to come closer. He did, until their bodies were merely inches apart. And the Boss tossed away that cigarette and enclosed that small gap between them. 

The Boss said something, and the shorter man looked away, made to shake off the other man’s clamp but not very successfully. The taller man put a stop to all fighting by taking the other man’s head in both his hands and kissing down on him forcefully, possessively. Even from this high up, I could see Feilong’s body melt, all that coldness and bitterness and fakeness leaving him like vapour under the morning sun. I saw him reach his arms up and clench the other man down, into the kiss, into himself. 

And it was so bright I had to look away. 

I realised I had been a pawn in their game. I realised the Boss knew what happened, probably both times. And it was all right. It was the price of being a player in the war of the Titans. 

I cleaned up. First the room, then myself. I washed all that remained of this sweet nightmare off of my body. 

And I pondered his words. Was it ‘complete’ I was looking for when I decided to leave Asami-sama? Was this a mid-life self-awakening? WAS it a test the first time he’d touched my body and forced pleasure out of it? 

It was late at night (or early in the morning), I’d had a few drinks and the most... surreal... sex of my life, so my brain wasn’t at its operational best but I concluded —

No. No. And most probably, no. 

In the small hours of the night, it all became very clear to me. I was, once again, trying to make someone else happy. In this case, it was my mother. After all these years, I thought I could go back to being a regular guy in a regular town. To being a good son. Possibly be a good husband. Funny thing is, I actually thought I’d want that. 

And this batshit crazy gorgeous devil depraved angel made me realise — I do not want that. It was never who I am and never will be. I chose to serve Asami-sama for a reason, and it was not the money. I think I became ‘complete’ the day he found me, and after that, there just wasn’t anything better that could happen. 

Come morning, I would get up, get dressed, have my morning coffee, and go to the office. I would confess to Asami-sama about tonight and that other time so long ago. I would apologise for this moment of confusion in my life, and hope he would take me back. 

I was hypnotised. Now I’m exorcised. 

Because damn Feilong was right — I AM too talented to live a long and uneventful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the piece I have played with honorifics. I have interchanged -san and Mr. in several places, adjusting to the particular word flow. I believe they are more or less equivalent. Please let me know if I’m wrong. 
> 
> I know Fei/Kirishima is a crazy pairing, but I love exploring the endless possible dynamics involving Fei, such is the way I love him :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think ;)


End file.
